Happly ever after
by puppyslipers
Summary: Charlie reads ginny her favorite story.


Charley Weasley groined as he once again looked over the essay he was supposed to be writing. "Professor McGonagall can really be a slave driver," he muttered to himself nervously nibbling on the end of his quill.

"Charley?" Asked a small voice. The second oldest Weasley looked up from the homework and at the speaker.

"Hey Gin," He said to his four year old sister.

"Will you read me a story?" she asked clutching a book in her hands.

"Sure," he said glad to have an excuse to stop the tedious task of the paper before him. "So what story do you want to hear?" he asked gently lifting the red-head girl on his lap. Ginny pondered flipping trough her book and stopped at Rapunzel.

"This one," she said pointing to the story. Charley smiled and begin reading

"Once upon a time there was a young couple who lived in the woods,"

Suddenly Ginny interrupted "Why did they live in the woods?"

Charley shrugged his shoulders and said "Maybe they were raising dragons,"

Ginny thought about this answer and said "Okay,"

"One day the wife found out that she was going to have a baby. While she was sewing she saw some cabbages and said to her husband that she would die if she didn't have some,"

"But cabbage is icky," Ginny said her face scrunched up in distaste. Charley smiled she had all ways disliked cabbage ever since she got a cabbage flavor jellybean.

"Any ways her husband got her some cabbage and she ate it,"

"He has no back bone" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Maybe he loves her too much to say no," Charley said smiling at his little sister. "So the wife said it was so good that she wanted more so her husband got her more but this time the owner of the house caught him. She was a mean old witch,"

"Hey witches aren't mean," Ginny said frowning.

"I know Gin but this is a bad witch," he explained.

"Oh okay," Ginny said.

"The witch said that you can take as much cabbage as he wanted in return of the baby that they were having," he continued. "After a while the husband and wife forgot the promise they made had a beautiful baby girl, so they were surprised to see the women living next to them asking for there baby,"

"Well if they promised there baby in return for cabbage they deserved to have it taken away," Ginny said frowning.

"So the witch took the baby and named her Rapunzel. When she was 18 the witch locked her into a tower with no doors and a window that was hardly big enough for a small bird. Rapunzel lived there for a long while the witch visiting every day by saying Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair,"

Ginny rubbed her head "That had to hurt,"

"Yea," Charley agreed then continued once again. "One day a prince came to the forest hearing a sweet singing. Following the voce he came to the tower seeing that it had no doors leading into the tower waited until the witch came and said Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair. When the witch came back down and left the prince came and said the same thing the witch said just minutes before. The prince climbed up the hair. The long haired girl surprised at the young man standing in front of her. They became good friends. They kept there friendship a secret until Rapunzel said to the witch you need to lose some weight. Realizing that she had some how met another person whisked her away to far off desert and cut off her braid,"

"Wow that is a mean witch," Ginny said yawning slightly.

"The prince came again saying the same word he said so many times before he was caught by surprise when he saw the witch in the room his friend was often in, but before he could ask where she was the witch cut the braid causing the prince to fall and hurt his eyes," Ginny gasped and Charley started reading again. "After seven years of searching he found the young maiden," Charley stopped abruptly hearing a soft snoring coming from the small girl now sleeping. Charley yawned maybe a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Molly came up the stairs ready to take Ginny to her room. Opening the door she smiled at the two red-heads sleeping. Pulling a blanket over the sleeping figures and looked at the book they were reading. "And they lived happily ever after."


End file.
